1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory circuit. The present invention relates to a memory device and an electronic device including a memory circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various memory circuits that are used for a memory device such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), or a flash memory are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a memory device using a transistor including an oxide semiconductor.